fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zima Totalnej Porażki
thumb|Logo Zimy Totalnej Porażki thumb|Logo Aftermath Zima Totalnej Porażki - (ang. Total Drama Winter) to kontynuacja serii Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki. Tym razem udział bierze 22 uczestników z czego: 8 pochodzi z Wyzwań, 10 z Wyspy, 2 z serii tworzonych przez Justtina (dzięki współpracy autorów) oraz 2 nowych. Tym razem uczestnicy zostają zaproszeni do kurortu w Alpach na wystrzałowe ferie zimowe. Jednak na miejscu okazuje się, że zostali wciągnięci do drugiego sezonu Total Drama. Pocieszeniem jest to, że tym razem grają o całe 10.000.000 dolarów. Prowadzącym jest nadal Chris, natomiast powraca szef Tuck Hatchet. Trzy lata po zakończeniu Zimy będzie miał miejsce trzeci sezon Total Drama - Życie Totalnej Porażki. Wersja polska *Aleksandra Rojewska - Sami *Wojciech Paszkowski - Max *Jacek Kopczyński - Drake *Magdalena Krylik - Vanessa *Joanna Węgrzynowska - Claire *Tomasz Bednarek - **'Lucas' **'Günter' (odc. TDW Aftermath I: Ciężkie początki) *Jarosław Boberek - Steve *Katarzyna Łaska - Sally *Piotr Kozłowski - Harold *Joanna Pach - Lindsay *Modest Ruciński - Trent *Monika Ambroziak - Leshawna *Robert Kudelski - Geoff *Dorota Furtak - Heather *Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko - Owen *Karolina Dryzner - Bridgette *Waldemar Barwiński - Justin *Joanna Górniak - Izzy (Eruption) *Mateusz Markowski - Matt *Katarzyna Jakubowska - Katerine *Jacek Bończyk - Frank *Katarzyna Tatarak - Michelle *Łukasz Talik - Chris *Miłogost Reczek - Chef Hatchet *Grzegorz Drojewski - Mark (odc. TDW Aftermath I: Ciężkie początki) *i inni... Pan Kokos pojawia się, ale nie ma kwestii mówionych. Odcinki * Odcinki ukazują się w każdą środę i sobotę. * Co sześć odcinków jest Aftermath, w którym Sami przeprowadza wywiady, podsumowuje mijający tydzień i pokazuje filmiki od zwariowanych widzów. * Finał przewidywany jest na 17 kwietnia 2010. Wtedy naraz wyemitowany zostanie odcinek 35 (finał) oraz 36 (TDW Aftermath VI). * Odcinek Epilogue dzieje się trzy lata po TDW i wprowadza nas po części do Życia Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy z Wyzwań *Sami *Max *Drake *Vanessa *Claire *Lucas *Steve *Sally z TDI *Harold *Lindsay *Trent *Leshawna *Geoff *Heather *Owen *Bridgette *Justin *Izzy (Eruption) od Justtina *Matt *Katerine Nowi *Frank *Michelle Inni *Pan Kokos (debiut w odcinku 5.) Drużyny Polarne Misie * Vanessa (kapitan) * Sally * Sami * Katerine * Michelle * Leshawna * Harold * Lucas * Owen * Geoff * Drake * Pan Kokos (nie jest oficjalnym uczestnikiem) Lodowe Wilki * Matt (kapitan) * Justin * Max * Frank * Steve * Trent * Claire * Bridgette * Izzy (Eruption) * Lindsay * Heather Kolejność odpadania * Geoff - jako pierwszy, bo nie mógł kontynuować gry z powodu nieustającej biegunki (którą wywołał sam, biorąc tabletki). * Trent - jako drugi, bo skupiał się na Katerine i przez to był nieprzydatny dla zespołu. * Claire - jako trzecia, bo obraziła całą swoją druzynę, a Vanessa nagrała to na dyktafon i puściła reszcie zespołu. * Sami - jako czwarta, zrezygnowała z gry. * Izzy (Eruption) - jako piąta, bo spaliła część ośrodka. Została usunięta z gry przez Chrisa. Stosunki między bohaterami Miłosne Odwzajemnione * Sami i Max * Claire i Drake * Bridgette i Geoff * Katerine i Trent Nieodwzajemnione Przyjaźnie *'Sami' i Katerine *'Owen', Drake i Geoff *'Sami' i Vanessa (od odcinka 5.) *'Owen' i Pan Kokos *'Max' i Lindsay *'Frank' i Michelle *'Matt' i Katerine Konflikty *'Sami' i Vanessa (do odcinka 5.) *'Vanessa' i Matt *'Matt' i Heather *'Vanessa' i Katerine *'Chef' i Wszyscy (oprócz Chrisa) Sojusze *'Vanessa' i Sally (od odcinka 1.) *'Katerine', Leshawna i Michelle Ciekawostki * Zima Totalnej Porażki zaczęła się 7 lutego 2009 roku, a skończy 21 marca 2009 roku, a więc będzie trwać 43 dni. * Z Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki zaproszono pierwszą ósemkę, lecz Sally zastąpiła Megan, która wciąż się nie odnalazła. * Seria ma miejsce w lutym, czyli pół roku po Wyzwaniach. * Izzy przyjęła nowe imię Eruption. * Geoff był pierwszym uczestnikiem, który opuścił program z powodów medycznych. * Izzy była pierwszą uczestniczką wyrzuconą z programu za złamanie regulaminu. * Niektóre odcinki mają tytuły podobne do filmów: ** Raiders of lost something to Raiders of Lost Ark film o Indianie Jonesie ** Some kind of Survivor to Some kind of monster film zespołu Metallica ** Vanessa strikes back to Empire strikes back film z serii Gwiezdne Wojny ** TDW Aftermath IV: Girl Wars to po prostu Star Wars (Gwiezdne Wojny) * Niektóre odcinki mają tytuły wzięte z utworów muzycznych: ** Taste the pain oraz Fight like a brave to utwory zespołu Red Hot Chili Peppers ** Fear is the key to utwór zespołu Iron Maiden * Ciekawostką jest odcinek Rime of the ancient mariner, który swój tytuł zawdzięcza powieści Samuela Taylora Coleridga o tym samym tytule. Taki sam tytuł jednak nosi również jeden z utworów Iron Maiden. Tabela uczestników Nota: Drużyny zostały stworzone w odcinku 2. Tabela eliminacji Notki * Status: : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji : - Przegrana konkurencji : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (decyzją przegranych) : - Dobrowolna eliminacja : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a * Drużyny: : - Kolor Lodowych Wilków : - Kolor Polarnych Misiów * Informacje: :1Ten odcinek to Aftermath :2Tak naprawdę to Izzy Kategoria:Fikcje AndyWorcka